A partnership has been formed in the Hartford Metropolitan area that consists of three learning institutions. The purpose of this partnership is to enable minority students to make a successful transition from a Community College to a University. The basic aim is to increase the number of American scientists from under-represented minorities. The central research institution is the University of Connecticut Health Center (UCHC). A highly successful network for minority students at UCHC is established in the Department of Health Career Opportunities Program. The University of Connecticut, Storrs (UCTS) will be the baccalaureate degree granting institution with an agreement to accept BRIDGES students in good academic standing. Appropriate course credits will be accepted and financial aid will be provided. Participation in the BRIDGES program is open to students at Capital Community College (CCC) of African American and of Hispanic background with a declared interest in a scientific discipline. The BRIDGES institutions encompass a demographic region in metropolitan Hartford with a largely African American and Hispanic population, with transportation available to UCHC. The plan will provide employment and mentoring for minority students in an academic setting. Research laboratories will be the work sites and UCHC faculty will be the mentors. Tutoring, counseling and a structured enrichment program, are geared to prepare the students for a successful transition from the associate to the baccalaureate degree. Exchange of faculty between the partner institutions will provide opportunities for recruitment of program candidates as well as opportunities for research collaboration among the faculty of the network institutions. Application for scholarships and financial aid will begin early in the BRIDGES program. An evaluation format has been designed to monitor the success of the program. Computerized records of student status and progress will be logged into NIH ESTAR and used for tracking outcomes.